Sunday Morning
by lilinette
Summary: Une matinée pas très ordinaire à l'Institut Jeffersonian. Oneshot classé M pour les scènes un tout petit peu trop érotiques....;


Salut à tous,  
je suis de retour avec un petit one-shot. Je suis partie dans un délire total, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!!

Disclaimer: Bones ne m'appartient toujours pas et c'est pas faute d'essayer! Bref, je fais tout ça pour mon propre plaisir et j'espère aussi pour le vôtre!

* * *

L'anthropologue la plus célèbre des Etats-Unis, le Docteur Temperance Brennan était assise derrière son bureau, la tête plongée dans les dossiers tous aussi scientifiques les uns que les autres. Son cerveau étant en position « travail », toute son attention demeurait captivée par les données de ses récentes recherches, imprimées noir sur blanc et posées devant elle.

Il était huit heures du matin. Un dimanche. L'Institut Jeffersonian était rempli d'un silence digne d'un vieux manoir abandonné où le moindre bruit serait équivalent d'un tonnerre faisant sursauter tout être humain sur son passage, à condition que cet être soit bel et bien vivant.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'allongeaient en heures, le cou de Temperance s'engourdissait empêchant sa propriétaire de poursuivre son rapport. Lorsqu'elle songea enfin à relever sa tête et à en faire quelques mouvements circulaires afin de remettre ses vertèbres en place, les récepteurs de son cerveau perçurent une fine odeur de café qui envahissait la pièce depuis l'entrée. Curieuse, elle remonta son regard en suivant son odorat jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une figure masculine figée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le sourire éclatant dessiné sur son visage indiquait clairement qu'il était ravi de la voir.

- Hey Bones !  
L'homme quitta le seuil et fit quelques pas en direction de l'anthropologue.  
- Booth ?!, demanda-elle incrédule mais contente qu'il soit là, accompagné de deux cafés fumants. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je me demandais comment allait mon anthropologue chérie et comme j'étais dans les parages…  
- Menteur !, sourit-elle. Il n'y a rien qui puisse te sortir du lit à cette heure-ci un dimanche matin, encore moins te faire trainer dans les parages du Jeffersonian.

Il s'approcha d'elle, en se positionnant droit derrière sa chaise, posa les cafés sur son bureau et glissa ses deux mains chaudes le long des muscles tendus des épaules de Brennan afin de les délester de cette crispation momentanée, provoquée par son travail. Malgré la chaleur de ses paumes qui la massaient délicatement, elle frissonna.  
A peine un des mugs en carton eut la possibilité de rejoindre les lèvres de Temperance qu'elles furent aussitôt prisonnières de celles de Booth. Ce même Booth qui avait apporté ce breuvage stimulant et qui à présent le dégustait à travers la bouche entrouverte de sa partenaire avec ferveur d'un adolescent lors de son premier baiser. Elle en faillit renverser sa précieuse boisson sur le clavier. Après avoir exploré les profondeurs buccales de son généreux partenaire, Tempe se ressaisit, détacha ses lèvres d'un mouvement rapide et planta son profond regard dans les yeux mokka penchés au-dessus d'elle.

- Sérieusement, Seeley, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici un dimanche matin ?  
Elle hésita un moment comme si elle essayait de deviner sa réponse.  
- Vu ta tenue - elle inspecta ses pectoraux involontairement serrés dans un t-shirt noir) - et ton sourire éclatant, il ne s'agit pas d'une affaire. Autrement tu ne serais pas là, en train de me masser les clavicules…

La tête de Brennan penchée en arrière et déversant une cascade de cheveux bruns sur le dossier de sa chaise offrait à l'agent fédéral un regard malicieux le suppliant de ne pas arrêter son doux massage.  
- Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas vraiment dans les parages du Jeffersonian, avoua-t-il en grimaçant. Mais figure-toi que le souvenir de tes fesses nues quittant mon lit ce matin à l'aube m'empêchait de m'endormir.  
- Un agent spécial du FBI aurait perdu son sommeil à cause de mes fesses ?, lui répliqua-t-elle sur un ton des plus coquins.

Sur quoi elle pivota sur sa chaise, se leva, ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses mains parcoururent le dos de son partenaire et s'attardèrent davantage sur sa nuque en la gratifiant de multiples caresses. Elle sentait ses poils hérisser au moindre effleurement et la chair de poule s'emparer de sa peau. Il se pencha vers elle, en murmurant à son oreille :  
- Tes belles fesses me font perdre peut être mon sommeil, Bones, mais ce que tu es en train de me faire risque de me faire perdre carrément mon contrôle.  
Ses paroles l'encouragèrent à poursuivre ses actes qui s'intensifiaient un peu plus à chaque fois. A présent sa main gauche qui avait réussit à se faufiler en-dessous de son t-shirt, passait en revue chaque centimètre carré de sa peau en y répandant des frissons incontrôlables.  
- J'aime te faire perdre ton contrôle, Seeley, souffla Brennan à son oreille en lui mordant légèrement le lobe.  
Un râle de plaisir de l'agent fédéral brisa le silence pesant du labo.

- Fais gaffe, Bones, tu ne sais pas avec quel feu tu es en train de jouer là.  
Il enlaça la taille de guêpe de la jeune femme en la pressant fermement contre son torse et s'empara furieusement de ses lèvres. Sans relâcher l'ardeur de ses baisers, Booth la souleva et la fit délicatement asseoir sur sa table de travail, qui regrettait déjà non seulement à être obligée à assister à la scène mais à y participer involontairement.  
- Tu m'as manquée, Temperance, murmura-t-il avant de ravaler ses lèvres pour une énième fois.  
- Booth, on s'est quitté il y a à peine trois heures, soupira-t-elle.  
- Trois heures sans pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras m'est insupportable.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu es un romantique fini, tu sais ça ? lui fit Brennan, en glissant ses mains le long de son torse dans l'intention de débarrasser ce dernier du moindre tissu qui empêcherait sa bouche d'entrer en contact avec sa peau. Le goût du café se répandait à présent sur les épaules de Booth à moitié découvert.  
- Ce que je sais, Bones, c'est que j'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour sur cette table?, lui chuchota-t-il discrètement comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu, tout en allongeant sa partenaire sur son bureau en bois massif.  
« Oh, non ! », geignit ledit bureau en grinçant légèrement sous le poids du couple.

Des tas de dossiers important se mirent à virevolter dans tous les sens en atterrissant ici et là sur le carrelage de la pièce.  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux là, j'espère ?, s'enquit Brennan, même si la bosse sur sa braguette la persuadait désespérément du contraire. Booth, on est sur mon lieu de travail…  
Peine perdue, le mâle Alpha entreprenait déjà des caresses de plus en plus suggestives à sa partenaire.

Délestée de son chemisier et de son soutien-gorge grâce aux mains habiles de l'agent du FBI, Temperance se laissa distraire un instant par la façon dont Booth explorait les galbes de sa poitrine. Le doux pétrissage mélangé à des sussions et des mordillements en tout genre la faisaient pousser des gémissements de satisfaction jusqu'à ce que son esprit scientifique se mette en marche.  
- Booth, je te signale encore qu'on est toujours sur mon lieu de travail et qu'on n'est pas censé faire ce que l'on fait ici, souffla-t-elle en échouant dans sa tentative de repousser sa tête de ses seins.  
- Oh pitié ! Ce n'est pas seulement ton lieu de travail, Bones, c'est aussi ta deuxième maison, marmonna-t-il en descendant dangereusement vers le ventre de Brennan. Tu y passes plus de temps que tu n'y passe dans ton appartement. Ton labo est ta maison et j'ai quand même droit de te faire l'amour chez toi !  
Son explication paraissait logique au cerveau exigeant de la scientifique. Mais il en voulait plus.  
- Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait en pleine… activité ?, demanda la jeune femme s'étouffant du plaisir ; la langue de Booth descendit déjà bien en-dessous du nombril, ses mains enlevant tout vêtement sur leur passage.  
- Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiante, Bones ! Il est neuf heures et demie le dimanche matin, qui veux-tu nous dérange ?, ronchonna-t-il en interrompant à peine ses pratiques orales. De tout le weekend il ne risque pas d'y avoir que des squelettes entreposés dans les placards et personne d'autre à part peut être une très sexy anthropologue que j'ai sous mes doigts.

Ces fameux doigts qui faisaient gémir de plus en plus la scientifique totalement dévêtue et bien calée sur son bureau. Son cerveau fut enfin comblé et n'avait plus le droit de répliquer, ne serait-ce que pour préciser que vu l'état d'avancement de la chose, sa propriétaire ferait mieux d'enregistrer son rapport en cours afin d'éviter de perdre les données. Insouciante, Temperance se laissa emporter enfin par les vibrations de son corps, apparemment très réceptif aux caresses de Booth.

Si elle s'était posée la question de la caméra de la surveillance, placée dans la pièce et qui devait désormais filmer leurs moindres faits et gestes, elle se serait peut-être demandée si tout cela allait avoir des conséquences sur ton travail. Mais les va-et-vient de Seeley dans son corps, tantôt plus rapides et intenses, tantôt plus doux et savoureux mirent depuis longtemps son cerveau rationnel au point mort en montant progressivement les vitesses de son cœur. La seule chose dont elle se souciait vraiment était d'éviter de hurler d'extase en crevant les tympans de son partenaire dont elle pouvait capter la respiration saccadée ainsi que d'éviter de lui lacérer le dos avec ses ongles fraîchement limés au moment de l'orgasme. Mais ce n'était que des pensées secondaires et presque inutiles car toute son attention était attirée désormais par la seule et unique partie de son corps qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : que l'action destinée à la satisfaction des besoins primaires chez les êtres humains dure encore pendant un bon bout de temps.

Lorsque d'agréables spasmes du plaisir charnel secouèrent les deux corps scellés dans une étreinte passionnelle et lorsque Booth s'écroula enfin sur la poitrine de l'anthropologue essoufflée, la stridente sonnerie du réveil fit sursauter les amants épuisés.  
- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu mets le réveil quand tu travailles, Bones ?, râla Booth en repoussant avec sa main une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme collée à sa bouche.  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Booth, confessa-t-elle toute aussi étonnée d'entendre son alarme.  
En attendant, le bip intempestif continuait à percer le silence du Jeffersonian en rendant la situation encore plus inconfortable.  
- Bon sang, Bones, éteins-le, ce foutu réveil !, fit-il en se relevant lourdement et en détachant son corps en sueur de celui de Brennan, non sans lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres sèches.  
- Je ne peux pas, Booth, répondit-elle en l'attirant vers elle.  
Il la questionna du regard.  
Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre quoi que ce soit…

L'anthropologue la plus célèbre des Etats-Unis, le Docteur Temperance Brennan se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Haletante et les joues en feu à cause de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle était assise sur son lit et se remettait doucement de ses émotions.  
_« Sois rationnelle, Brennan_, se dit-elle, _ce n'était qu'un rêve… »  
_Un rêve bien trop réel pourtant et nullement désagréable.

Il était à peine sept heures, mais le soleil printanier envahissait déjà la moitié de la pièce en la plongeant dans les teintes jaunes dorés et l'entourant de la douce chaleur matinale.  
La chaleur dont Temperance préférerait s'en passer vu le feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur.  
_« Une douche, Brennan, voilà ce qu'il te faut ! »  
_Sur cette pensée, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et trois minutes plus tard un filet d'eau chaude ruisselait sur les courbes de son corps ce qui lui rappela à contre cœur les doigts de Seeley Booth la parcourant lorsqu'elle était allongée nue sur sa table. Son bas ventre lui fit savoir qu'il préférerait la deuxième option mais son esprit scientifique, toujours en alerte, réprima toute envie d'un éventuel rapport sexuel en ordonnant à sa main de tourner le mitigeur en position « eau froide ».

Après avoir épongé son corps rafraîchi, limite glacial mais totalement asexué, elle quitta la salle de bain enroulée dans une énorme serviette, fermement décidée d'aller travailler afin de chasser toute pensée obscène à son partenaire qui, elle l'avouait, ne manquait pas de charme.  
_« Quoi de mieux que de vieux ossements non identifiés pour se remettre les idées en place ! »_  
Un café et deux muffins plus tard, elle choisit enfin sa tenue qui se résumait à un jean confortable et un t-shirt blanc, en mettant soigneusement de côté le petit chemisier qu'elle portait dans son rêve.

_«Non, trop sexy_ », se dit Brennan en voyant son reflet dans la glace où son t-shirt faisait transparaître non seulement son soutien-gorge mais également les pointes de ses tétons qui se firent plus présents après toute cette eau froide déversés sur eux sous la douche quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Le t-shirt blanc fut changé pour son homologue kaki et l'anthropologue fila enfin au labo à vive allure.

Un peu plus tard, elle était assise derrière son bureau, la tête plongée dans son rapport sur les ossements datant de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, en essayant de ne pas repenser à quoi cette maudite table avait servi quelques heures plus tôt dans ses rêves.  
_« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un foutu rêve qui ne t'amènera nulle part, Brennan. Pense plutôt à ce pauvre malheureux jeune homme tombé à la guerre au lieu d'imaginer un certain agent du FBI dans les activités pas très catholiques... M'en fous, j'suis pas catholique »_, se dit Temperance avec un large sourire dessiné sur son visage.

La rédaction de son rapport suivait son cours jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur délicieuse de café vienne lui chatouiller les narines.  
_« N'y fais pas attention, Brennan, c'est psychologique,_ se dit-elle. _Et tu détestes la psychologie ! »  
_Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancer un « Hey Bones » enjoué.  
La voix masculine fit sursauter l'anthropologue qui par surprise envoya valser sa souris à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Un agent spécial du FBI vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un simple jean qui tout de même mettaient en valeur son corps bien bâti, se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte dans la même posture que tout à l'heure.  
_« Une autre douche froide ne me ferait pas de mal »_, pensa Brennan mais frissonna à l'idée de devoir encore calmer les déboires de sa poitrine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Booth ?, demanda-t-elle en ravalant sa salive.  
- Je te retourne la question, Bones : qu'est ce que tu fiches au labo un dimanche matin ? Nous n'avons pas d'affaire urgente que je sache.  
Il releva son sourcil à la vue d'une Brennan étonnée, rougie qui gigotait sur sa chaise.  
- Je… non… en effet, pas d'affaire urgente… mais… du travail… oui c'est ça, du travail, bégaya la jeune femme se forçant désespérément à oublier ce qui l'avait poussée à venir travailler ce matin. Mais comment tu as su que j'étais au labo ?  
- Intuition, Bones.  
Le regard noir de l'anthropologue l'incita à développer ses dires.  
- Disons que je suis passé chez toi et tu n'y étais pas. Donc j'ai décidé de passer à ta deuxième maison : le labo, sourit-il avec une moue pleine d'ironie.  
Un courant électrique traversa le corps de Brennan.  
- Tu es sûre que ça va ?, demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux. Tu me donne l'impression de manquer d'air.  
_« Ça irait beaucoup mieux si j'arrêtais de t'imaginer à poil dans mon bureau »_, pensa-t-elle en s'efforçant d'empêcher le blush naturel de s'emparer de ses joues. Mais en sentant son visage virer au rouge écarlate, elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de poursuivre :  
- Sérieusement, Booth, qu'est ce qui t'a amené chez moi… enfin au labo, je veux dire ?  
Sourire aux lèvres, il enchaîna:  
- Je me demandais comment allait mon anthropologue…  
Assez !, hurla Brennan avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase. J'en ai assez, Booth. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, je travaille et ne souhaite pas être dérangé par n'importe qui dans mon… travail ! Sois gentil, va draguer ailleurs !  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, Booth. Trouve-moi un cadavre décomposé et on en reparle, fit-elle en poussant, non sans mal, son partenaire vers la porte. J'ai un rapport non terminé qui m'attend.  
- Bones, je…  
- Un corps en décomposition, Booth, et on en reparle. En attendant, bon dimanche !  
Sur ce, elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

N'ayant rien compris à son discours débité à la vitesse de l'éclair, Seeley Booth songea un instant où pouvait-il trouver un cadavre dans un état de décomposition suffisamment avancé pour attirer l'attention de son imprévisible partenaire. N'ayant pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante à sa requête, il rejoignit bredouille le Suburban solitaire garé devant l'institut.  
En même temps, Temperance Brennan était assise par terre derrière la porte de son bureau en serrant fort ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle se demandait ce que lui avait pris tout à l'heure pour qu'elle mette dehors l'objet de son désir. Mais c'était la chose la plus rationnelle qu'elle ait trouvé sur le coup.  
En dépit du beau temps qui égayait Washington, la journée promettait d'être longue et fastidieuse pour un agent spécial du FBI Seeley Booth qui devait à tout prix retrouver un cadavre bien osseux, tout comme pour l'anthropologue judiciaire Temperance Brennan qui priait tout ce qu'un être humain puisse prier pour qu'il le retrouve le plus tard possible.

Alors, vous en dites quoi?? Un petit clic pour me faire part de vos appréciations ;)  
Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lue & sûrement à bientôt!


End file.
